


判断失误

by markspuppy



Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Chinese Language, Coitus interruptus can not true contraceptive, Cuntboy daryl, M/M, Smut, Top Rick, bad English maybe wrong tags, daryl peed on rick, daryl sorry for this, incontinent, realy realy dirty, so daryl only has a vagina
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 达里尔对此判断失误，这不是一个成年人该有的作为。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708183
Kudos: 16





	判断失误

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿模仿  
> 请注意tags（擦汗）

达里尔今天真的很忙。早上起来从冰箱取出剩余的鲜肉抹上防腐的香料与盐粒，做制干处理后挂在门廊外头，虽然亚历山大目前感觉还不错，老实说，是好过头了，连他妈的冰箱和空调都可以奢侈享用，但他还是控制不住自己像个越冬的松鼠一样囤货。  
或许，他会一辈子这样做。  
然后是和格伦结伴外出寻找补给，揣着枪与匕首。他迫切盼望偶遇一家武器店，没准能找到足以代替十字弩的东西。至于格伦，为他怀孕的老婆着想，兴许达里尔可以让瑞克说服亚洲人少出远门。  
空荡荡的后背让他缺少安全感。  
气候仍旧不曾转凉，汗液令他露在外的肩膀与手臂湿润发亮。洗劫了某处面积不大的服装和玩具店，这些花哨玩意并非排在清单首位，但他们不愿意放过任何能带走的东西。达里尔一眼就看中了件印着树袋熊的儿童短袖，塞进包里时他甚至有点迫不及待想看到茱蒂丝穿上它的模样——小树袋熊，很符合她天天趴在别怀里的身份。  
靠在门口的阴影下短暂放松了身体，周围很安静，视野开阔，没有威胁。灌下几大口水，他把瓶子抛给冲他招手的格伦。  
那应该是他目前为止补充的全部液体。达里尔不是水汪汪类型的人，不是会轻易脱水的家伙，他很容易遗忘自己是个生物，直到喉咙干渴难耐。  
回去的路上他望见远处干枯灌木里蠢动的身影，当即叫格伦放缓车速，从窗户探出半个身子。现在，野生动物在逐渐丧失对人类的恐惧，尽管它们未必分得清真正的人与行走尸体的区别。  
即便如此——达里尔抬起手臂瞄准停在马路中央盯着他们的巨大公鹿，这样的好运仍旧罕见。偏过头，没了弩箭别无选择，他打爆了那倒霉蛋的脑袋。  
将鹿的尸体扔进后备箱，今天他们满载而归。  
回到屋子后他躲在舒适的冷空气里犯了儿会懒，扯开衣领让热气跑出来，冷暖冲突下嗓子有些发痒，他从桌子上抓过瑞克的玻璃杯喝光里边的液体。。  
撩开往下滴汗的刘海，他再次跑出去处理那头死鹿。  
开膛，挖去内脏，剥皮，清洗。他将切好的骨和肉送进了公用的冷藏室里。  
最后，他和亚伦聊了两句，拒绝了晚餐的邀请。  
达里尔不是真的很喜欢洗澡，那层污渍和泥巴会带给他诡异的安心，同时远离蚊虫叮咬。但当你有了伴侣之后事情就不能再这样继续下去。尤其是瑞克很喜欢吮咬他的皮肤，如果他不想让瑞克生病，他最好乖乖去做。  
偶尔他也会怀疑这是不是瑞克新想出来逼迫他打理自己的新主意。  
腰上裹着毛巾瘫在沙发上，他才不在乎头发上的水是不是会弄湿那漂亮昂贵的布料。瑞克从前门进入解下枪带挂起，用眼睛坦率欣赏达里尔散发香气的模样。  
“今天过得如何？”似乎从确立关系开始，瑞克放弃了对话题的限制。达里尔很清楚他就是那样，哈，居家型的男人。  
直起身捋平发丝。“还不赖。你呢？”  
但达里尔也从不拒绝回答，不是吗。  
卷发男人剥下黏在皮肤上的短袖甩在一边，尽情伸展脊背。“去看了看我们的田，玛姬说播种的时候不对，泥土也不太好，不过多少会有结果的。做总比不做要好。”  
达里尔欣赏着面前赤裸的上身，瑞克比他更消瘦紧实，肚脐下漂亮的毛发卷曲在裤子上方。  
“你有按我说的好好喝水吗？”像是突然想起什么，瑞克走到开放式的厨房柜台边，让凉水盛满杯子，然后强硬地端到他脸前。  
达里尔想翻白眼，又不想太孩子气。“我不是你儿子，瑞克。”接过手大口吞咽了下去，他知道让瑞克满足的唯一方式就是照他说的做。水流的汩汩声引起轻微的酸意涌过了被忽视的膀胱。他今天流了许多汗，也许大部分喝进去的东西都蒸发在空气之中了。  
“在床下，你当然不是。”懒洋洋露出一个有点邪恶的笑容，瑞克挑逗地暗示。“你知道水分很重要，只有足够的水分才能保证你身体里的很多化学反应正常运作。”  
恶狠狠把杯子扣在桌面上，达里尔用看外星人的眼神瞧他。  
就是这个，瑞克现在就要把这个喜欢摆臭脸的混蛋亲到头晕眼花。  
达里尔被扑上来的人按倒在沙发上，压住肚子的手让他哼出声，他能感到胃里的水在摇晃。瑞克是个老玩偷袭手段的呆瓜，不过达里尔刚洗过澡，一切都已妥当。  
他不介意瑞克身上的汗味，更糟糕的气味他也习以为常，而汗液让瑞克看起来愈发野性，火热，闪闪发亮。任由对方的手伸进他的毛巾下，他探手去解仅剩阻碍着他们的拉链。  
瑞克用拇指扫过阴蒂的感觉让他脊背发麻，他手淫了几十年，但那地方对几天里的首次爱抚依旧敏感。抬起头去找瑞克的嘴唇，他发出湿漉漉的声音想要瑞克拿掉那该死的裤子。  
瑞克当然不会抗拒，单手连内裤一起扯下踢向旁边，他贪婪的舌头和达里尔彼此搅合着。  
被服侍的感觉令他无法自拔，虽然不如自己动手熟练，刺激感却难以比拟。达里尔用手掌握住瑞克火热发硬的阴茎，伴着瑞克抚摸的频率滑动。为身上的人打开双腿，他能感到身体中心开始湿润，钝钝的快感划过体内令他在瑞克唇边低沉呜咽，玩弄着手里触感丝滑而饱满的卵袋，那里面都是即将分享给他的种子。  
瑞克的牙齿跑向了达里尔的脖子，丰满柔软的两瓣肉在喉结上摩擦。仰起头用力吞咽着，达里尔的腿间在轻微撕咬下涌出一大滩液体。  
“唔。”颤抖着嘀咕着，瑞克借那些爱液揉湿了他的阴唇。“再为我多湿一些，我的老虎。”  
达里尔的身体是如此顺从地照做，内脏颤抖着绞紧，一想到瑞克的阳具即将大摇大摆地刺入， 紧缩的阴道就饥饿地泌出更多口水，浇湿阴部的毛发与他的男人的手掌。小腹内涌上酸麻，也许是性的火花，也许仍是无关紧要的尿意，那没关系，达里尔其实甚至有些喜欢憋着尿做爱，那可以让他更快达到巅峰。  
毕竟，以他的理解来说，潮吹和排尿的差距并没大到哪儿去。  
按住瑞克的肩膀抬起身，他已经准备好了，湿润柔软，急需疼爱。用力在治安官粗糙的下巴上亲了一口，他跨坐在瑞克大腿上，把搅在他俩之间的毛巾丢开，探手抹开藏在内部的小阴唇，用半开的口吻着抵住他的端头，舔弄嘴盯住那双蓝眼睛。  
瑞克和达里尔，两人的虹膜都是蓝色，但不一样。达里尔更像灰色的铁，瑞克则偏向宝宝蓝。温柔湖泊里黑色的瞳孔因欲望与渴求扩张着，让达里尔感到目眩神迷，至今，他仍觉得来自瑞克的爱像是什么愚蠢的罗曼蒂克的梦境。  
瑞克翘起嘴角，像个俊俏的独裁者，自信地认为所有人都会按他的要求去做。  
特别是达里尔。他已经让他进入自己的身体了，他还能拒绝什么？  
他在瑞克顶进时屏住呼吸，小小的肉口早不是容纳一根手指都艰难的程度，但开头永远不会像色情片那样轻松。不过他喜欢被撑开胀满的感觉，滚烫强硬的瑞克烙在滑腻的腔内，让他窄小的通道快乐地舒展。  
同时深吸口气，达里尔扶住瑞克肩后的沙发靠背，主动向下坐去。某方面来说，他喜欢握住掌控权，或者至少不是软绵绵任人摆弄，他想要调动每一块肌肉，用内核里迸发的激情去迎接瑞克。  
而瑞克并不是文静的类型。他的双手握在达里尔臀上，收缩腹肌提起身去刺穿身上结实沉重的猎手，穿过紧实紧缩的小径。  
用力喘息着，达里尔向后仰起脑袋用气音吐着脏字。瑞克操的他又快又好，他就像卡罗尔在案板上锤过的鹿肉般松软。发丝和鼻尖弄痒了他的胸口，他听到瑞克在他砰砰作响的心脏边胡言乱语。  
“操，你真香。”  
晃动腰部磨蹭着想把阴茎吃得更深，达里尔在被快感淹没的脑海里寻找着措辞。“只要...你也去洗个澡，你就一样香了。”  
闷笑着在达里尔最喜欢的地方狠狠干了几下，瑞克咬住凑到面前的锁骨，“我现在就要把所有的脏东西蹭在你身上。”  
哼着无视大男人幼稚的威胁，达里尔还在腰椎里的甜美感觉中喘息着。但瑞克，他抬高一条腿踩在桌沿，又卖力搅乱了猎人的思维。  
先前的尿意——在这姿势下突然开始壮大，也可能和姿势无关，生理需求就在你注意到的时候猛然膨胀。达里尔屏息立起身，试图等这波令他头皮发麻的酸热过去，然而瑞克该死地穷追不舍，又将他钉回那无畏的鸡巴上。  
对盆骨的冲击让达里尔攥紧了沙发布，阴唇和阴蒂上的拍打对忍耐毫无帮助，甬道里攀登的抽搐和尿意混合着欺骗他的大脑。接合的缝隙里又流出少许滑液，像是某种对身体的哄骗。被挤压的尿道口抽搐紧绷着，他收缩整个下体试图抑制腹内直向下坠的感觉，头皮发麻而脊柱震颤，惊恐地发觉自己似乎正在失去对肌肉的约束。  
不，操他妈的，绝不可能。“瑞、瑞克.....”结结巴巴叫唤着另一人的名字，达里尔爬起身惊慌失措地想从瑞克阴茎上离开，而过去的每一秒他脑子里的警报声都在更加尖利。  
似乎觉得他慌乱的模样很有趣，妈的，那家伙当然这么觉得。瑞克天真无辜地瞧着他，就像完全不是那个正在把达里尔往死里操的男人，红晕浮在颧骨上，达里尔有瞬间分神那搭在额前的卷发是显得多么漂亮。  
但是这不是游戏，达里尔在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠，甚至没工夫去反思这局面是被他如何造成的。  
“妈的，停一下，瑞克.....我想....”羞耻吞噬了达里尔，操，四十多岁的人真的不适合在做爱途中叫停然后告诉对方‘我他妈要去撒该死的尿’，但他如果不这么做，就会有更恐怖的事情发生。  
瑞克在他死死咬住的身体下呻吟，像是被强行拖行至高潮边界，紧咬牙关隆起的腮帮像野兽般危险。“我今天做了什么好事吗，让你这么紧？你想说什么？你知道无论如何我现在都会答应你，只要别让我停下。”  
操。操。操。他不想说废话，他只想从瑞克身上拔出自己然后跑开，他甚至不能用力呼吸。焦虑在他的肚子里盘旋，恐惧和下体负荷过度的快感还有能杀人的尿意都在达里尔脊背上攀爬，他不知道自己为什么顿住了，为什么闭住了嘴，为什么不直接跳下去，他还从来没像这样吓傻过，而瑞克那根粗壮的东西还在火上浇油。  
“瑞克！”他在几滴热液决堤的瞬间发出绝望的警告，但一切都完了，世界终结了，就算没有真正如此，他的世界也完蛋了。死死勒住瑞克的肩头把脸埋在沙发布上，他像个被判处死刑的犯人那样咬住嘴角的抽泣，在不可预知的未来中逐渐窒息。  
他停不下来，尽管他宁愿用世界上的一切来换他也停不下来，滚烫的尿液从他颤抖的腿间喷涌而出，烫伤了大腿内侧皮肤，发出下流声响落的到处都是。他知道瑞克同样能感受到，这男人天杀的就在他两腿之间。达里尔收缩整个下体尽可能地做出补救，不然他还能怎样？但插在阴道里的阳具让他几乎无能为力。  
瑞克发出吸气声，像是被猝不及防的袭击吓得跳起来。  
他忍耐忽视了一天的膀胱就是这么报复他的，让他出这辈子最大的丑，让他尿在了自己情人的鸡巴和腿上。氨的气味在空气里挥发，随即被更多尿液稀释，他毁坏了，像个破烂玩具，像个婴儿，像条欠教育的狗，或者随便什么东西。  
他想死。他已经死了，今天就是达里尔.迪克森的忌日。  
从不因为伤口痛呼的男人哭了起来，哽咽着就像他的下面一样淌水。  
“操，达里尔，你在哭吗？”瑞克的嗓音就在耳边响起，听起来怎么能他妈那么的冷静。他似乎要把达里尔的脑袋扒开好看到他的脸，但达里尔死不松懈，只是呜咽着，在勒死瑞克的尝试着边缘缩起身体，又因为把更多肮脏液体弄在了瑞克身上而僵硬。  
“别哭。”哄小狗一样让手落在达里尔后脑勺上，瑞克的声线里竟然还有些他妈的恐怕是精神错乱或者尴尬得不知所以然的笑意。“天哪，达里尔，别为这个哭。我不介意。”  
骗子，骗子。达里尔不关心他介不介意。他恐怕瑞克以后都不能对像他这样一个控制不住自己小便的人硬起来，谁能忍受这样的羞辱？达里尔可以不介意在没有选择的时候背对其他人撒尿，但绝对不是这样的时刻。  
“嗯.....”瑞克托了他一下，沉吟着，然后，该死的，发了疯，挪动着身子无视了身上糟糕的水，居然开始继续未完的操弄。“实际上，在我面前总比在别人面前好，而且......”贴着达里尔肩膀上的皮肤安抚的咬了一口，达里尔从不知道这男人谎话连篇。“对不起，我得说你从来没这么湿、这么烫过。”  
就这样？这就是全部？达里尔在脑子里尖叫，这他妈就是瑞克想说的？  
哦上帝，瑞克没有软下去，但不代表他应该接着操他。那根被尿淋的滚烫的阴茎又送回他身体里，在放尿的中途插弄他痉挛的，可怜的抽动着乞求原谅的阴道。  
“我想做完，但我知道这对你来说不够卫生。对不起。”瑞克撞着他，哄着他，坚定不移的操着他还要装模作样征求他的意见。  
达里尔已经被自己的羞耻烧死了，他的身体空了，皮肤在尴尬和痛苦中升温发颤，除了阴茎的推动一无所有。他浑身僵硬，意识游离，可能他已经成为了一团灰烬，在瑞克双臂间奄奄一息。碾在他阴唇上的坚实小腹又让一小股尿液被挤了出来，达里尔发出了被掐死的声音。  
亲着他的耳朵，瑞克晃动身体让他俩接触的地方发出淫荡的响声，“我们就把这当做是潮吹。只要你想，不用停下来。”  
湿漉的地方无助痉挛着，像是要把什么东西从身体里吐出来。他感觉瑞克不仅干了他的阴道，还干了他的尿道，事已至此他已经丧失了一部分做人的隐私，他被瑞克看的一清二楚。  
瑞克高潮了，喘息着射在达里尔身体里，而通常他不会这么做，因为谁也不清楚达里尔会不会怀孕，达里尔又不太喜欢戴套性爱。这次不同，液体太多了，太混乱了，他清楚热气腾腾的尿会杀死那些可怜的精子。  
也许他就在尿出来的瞬间高潮了，然后被不停溢出的尿延长了这个过程，他有点分不清楚，毕竟他的脑子被羞耻压烂了。瑞克搂着他，不停手地抚摸他渗出冷汗的脊背，把湿透的肚子和他的贴在一起。  
一百年过去了，终于，达里尔找回了自己的声音。他真的不知道该怎么处理这个情况，任何借口听起来都苍白无力，而且于事无补，心跳在耳边回响，瑟缩着捶打着神经，他只想找个地方钻进去然后再也不要见到瑞克，但他又无法控制手脚离开瑞克的怀抱。  
“我毁了你的家具......”什么？他能想出来最好的就是这句话？算了，事情也不会再糟糕了。  
“我们的。”瑞克纠正他，一本正经。“什么关系都没有，我知道你不是故意的，我可不会拿这个刁难你，而且我很高兴你真的有在为我喝很多水。”  
将达里尔从肩头拉了出来，瑞克看着猎手那张沾满眼泪通红的脸，睫毛还在可爱颤抖着被更多泪水打湿，在新奇的感觉中放任心头的好笑和甜蜜，感到下腹不合时宜地亢奋抽动。  
他在对方的额头上吻了吻，笑着抚摸半干的棕黑长发。“只不过你得陪我再洗一遍澡，然后清理这块地方，你不希望向回来的卡尔解释这个吧。嗯......另外，随口一说，如果你真的想补偿我.......下次让我尿回来怎么样？”


End file.
